1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ramp assemblies commonly provided in livestock trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally livestock trailers are used for transporting large animals such as cattle as well as small animals such as hogs and sheep. In order to load and unload these trailers, gate and ramp structure is normally provided therewith. Such gate and ramp structure generally are of two types: one being of the full width of the trailer, and the other type being only a portion of the width of the trailer. When the gate and ramp device width is only a portion of the width of the trailer, a large opening exists to one or both sides of the ramp when the ramp is in the open position. This opening creates basically two problems: first, the livestock being loaded or unloaded through the ramp area may slip with the very undesirable result of a leg being caught in the opening, often ending up in a leg being broken; or secondly, the livestock being loaded or unloaded through the ramp passageway may try to crawl through the opening. This is especially true in the case of small animals such as hogs and sheep.
A problem with known type ramps with protective devices associated therewith for use with railroad shipping cars and the like is that the structure is arranged separate from the livestock confining structure and can be misplaced, inadvertently left behind, or more easily damaged than with structure which is permanently associated with the livestock transport structure.
Another problem with known type devices for use with livestock trailers is that the structure is unduly complicated, takes up a fair amount of space, and normally is not automatic or semi-automatic in operation and requires a great amount of manual effort to place in operative position.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. Nos. 2,970,861 -- Feb. 7, 1961 PA1 3,020,083 -- Feb. 6, 1962 PA1 3,292,967 -- Dec. 20, 1966 PA1 132,088 -- Oct. 8, 1972 PA1 3,894,515 -- July 15, 1975
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.